


"Vengeance is Mine" Cover

by endeni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni





	"Vengeance is Mine" Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vengeance is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116293) by [SneakyHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/pseuds/SneakyHufflepuff). 



[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)


End file.
